<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вот тебе крест by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410825">Вот тебе крест</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018'>WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat'>ZlobnayaBat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trigun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>…неси</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вот тебе крест</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У любой истории есть исток и творец-демиург,<br/>создающий космос и мир одним движением губ, —<br/>выбирай же точку, в которой замкнётся круг,<br/>мы пойдём сначала:<br/>а в начале был свет и тени… тьфу ты, прости, приют,<br/>сотворённый Господом и руками детей уют,<br/>у тебя его покупают и продают,<br/>а потом меняют<br/>на свободу, покорность, преданность, силу — и на друзей…<br/>их и не было никогда, но к радости ли, к беде,<br/>у тебя теперь — друг, и, значит, ты стал сильней,<br/>встав чуть ближе к краю —<br/>и что ещё заучи:<br/>не греши, если можешь не согрешить на своём пути,<br/>и всё просто — иди вперёд, раз нужно тебе идти,<br/>а своё последнее крепко зажми в горсти,<br/>чтобы не отняли, —<br/>да вот тебе крест,<br/>неси.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>